life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Bowers
Note: This page contains spoilers for the currently released episodes of the game Life is Strange. |gender = Male |hair = Dirty blonde |eyes = Brown |loveinterest = Rachel Amber (girlfriend, former) |friends = Pompidou, Chloe Price (determinant), Max Caulfield (determinant) |profession = Student (former) Drug dealer |appearance = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" (ending scene) "Episode 2: Out of Time" (speaking role) |lastappearance = "Episode 4: Dark Room" (determinant) |voice = Daniel Bonjour |age = Unknown|born = Unknown|alsoknown = Frank}}Frank Bowers is a resident of Arcadia Bay. He is a known drug dealer and an associate of Chloe Price and Rachel Amber. He used to attend Blackwell Academy, but was likely expulsed. He also used to bet on dogfight matches, but later had a revelation and saved several of the dogs, including his current companion, Pompidou. Personality Frank's hostile and untrusting personality is probably due to his involvement with drugs. He seems to be affectionate towards those he cares about, including Pompidou and Rachel Amber. Many people at Arcadia Bay seem to think of him as a liar and looser.This is mentioned by Nathan to Max at the Two Whales Diner in "Chaos Theory". Episode One - "Chrysalis" We learn that Chloe is in great debt to Frank - she owes him $3,000 to cover the costs of her presumed previous drug addiction; or perhaps the cost of repairing her banged up truck, in order to escape from Arcadia Bay. Frank is demanding his money from her. It is partially due to Frank that Chloe needed to attempt to steal from Nathan Prescott to get money; in part to pay back Frank, and in part to escape the Bay with Rachel. Although we do not meet Frank in this episode, he is shown in the ending scene with Pompidou outside the RV during the snow-storm. Episode Two - "Out of Time" When Max arrives at the Two Whales Diner, the RV she saw on the Blackwell Academy parking lot is parked in the parking lot next to the diner. When she attempts to approach Frank, asleep in the chair, she is chased off by Pompidou when it begins to bark at her. Irritated, Frank tells the dog to stop barking before falling asleep again. Optionally, after speaking with the homeless woman, Max heads down the alley and take a picture of the dog from behind a gate. Inside the diner, the police officer Max speaks with warns her to stay away from the RV and that Frank was a "sketchy character". When Frank wakes up, Max and Chloe are leaving the diner and heading for the junkyard. Frank watches them approach the car from a distance. Following Max’s collapse from over exerting herself with her rewind ability, Frank decides to investigate the sound of the breaking glass and gunshots he heard. He finds the girls in the middle of a conversation, and interrupts, calling them "Thelma and Louise" and "Bonnie and Clyde"-. Chloe attempts to dismiss his mocking, but he continues to patronize them and compares himself to Chloe. Chloe took offense at the comparison, claiming they’re nothing alike. Frank reminds her that both Frank and Chloe need money and that she owes him. Though Chloe assures him that she’ll pay him back, Frank doesn’t believe her. His attention is immediately drawn toward Max, who is hiding David Madsen’s gun behind her back. He approaches her and asks what she’s hiding, but Chloe interjects and demands to know where he got the blue bracelet on his right wrist. Frank dodges the issue, claiming the bracelet was from a friend, however, Chloe recognizes the bracelet as Rachel Amber’s and accuses him of stealing. When she tries to take the bracelet from his wrist Frank pulls his switchblade out and threatens to cut her. Again, his attention is drawn to Max, who now has the gun aimed at him. Max asks him to step back, but Frank doesn’t move, doubtful that she’ll shoot him. Shoot Frank=If Max decides to shoot Frank, she fails; the gun has run out of bullets. Frank laughs it off, but he will remember that Max almost shot him. He warns Chloe that she has until Friday to pay him. Chloe hugs Max and thanks her. |-|Don't shoot Frank= Franks laughs it off, taking the gun away from Max. He warns Chloe that she has until Friday to pay him, and walks off with the gun. Chloe is angry at Max for not standing up for her. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" During this episode, Max and Chloe try to break into Frank's RV for more clues about what happened to Rachel after discovering Nathan's cryptic messages in Principal Wells' office, and David's photographs of Rachel and Frank together. Chloe concocts a plan that involves her luring Frank outside the diner to allow Max to steal her keys, but Max assures her that she has the situation under control. Max enters The Two Whales Diner to speak with Frank while Chloe scrounges a distracting treat for Pompidou. When she talks to Anderson Berry, an Arcadia Bay police officer, he explains Frank used to bet on dog fights and had a change of heart that led him to rescue some dogs, but keep one for himself. Berry was certain that Frank raised Pompidou "on blood" to attack trespassers and act as his bodyguard. Berry asserts that Frank is still a creep and doesn't want Max or Chloe in his company. Alternatively Max tells him that she believed Frank and Rachel were representatives of Blackwell, but Berry affirmed that Frank was no longer a student, but did represent a facet of Acadia Bay. After speaking with Berry, Max uses the information she learned to speak with Nathan Prescott. She tells him that she overheard that his father hired a cop to watch over him and Frank, but Nathan denies it. Max questions the loyalty of the cops to the Prescotts and mentions that Frank may get busted one day. Nathan figures Frank eventually would be busted by the police. He accidentally lets it slip that Frank made a "blood oath" with Rachel, but tells her not let anyone know he said anything. If Max rewinds, she can use the information about the blood oath against Nathan, throwing him off guard. Panicked, Nathan reveals that Frank believed Rachel was in love with him, when Nathan believed all she wanted was his drugs and used Frank taking pictures of her to facilitate her drug habit. Rachel thought Frank was a liar and loser, like most in Arcadia Bay. Alternatively, inquiring about the drugs, Max promised that she'd let everything Nathan has done drop if he hooked her up with Frank for drugs. Doubtful that Max even used baby aspirin, Nathan told her to use the phrase "Higher Education" if she wanted drugs from Frank. Max approaches Frank's table. Recognizing Rachel Amber's clothes, Frank tells her that hanging out with Chloe, playing with guns and dressing up like Rachel Amber doesn't make her cool or tough. Max demanded to know how he knew the clothes she was wearing were Rachel's. He tells her Rachel looked beautiful in them and she "looked like ass". Max is up front about wanting to get inside of his RV and attempts to goad him by telling him to grab his keys so they could check out his RV. Frank decides against it, unnerved by Max. If Max spills his food or drink, Frank becomes very aggressive and Max has to rewind. If Max tries to ask Frank about drugs using the code phrase Nathan provided, Frank will refuse to acknowledge it or offer any to her. If Max tries to appeal through Frank's love for Pompidou, Frank will place the keys on the table and taunt Max. If Max brings up Frank's love for Rachel Amber, Frank will place a photo of Rachel Amber and the RV keys on the table and allow Max to admire her photo. With Frank's keys in clear view, Max grabs them off the table and tells him that she's taking them. Frank stares at her for a moment before getting up. Marching toward her, he demands to have his keys back. Max rewinds time to the point before she took the keys and leaves with them still in her possession. Max returns to the parking lot and the RV. Chloe hands Max a bone in and unlocks the door. Episode Four - "Dark Room" In this episode, Max and Chloe visit Frank in his RV to gather more clues about Rachel. They need the key to his account book to work out when Nathan received drugs from Frank in order to dose Kate. Their confrontation is complicated and can diverge in a number of ways. If Max attempted to shoot Frank in Episode Two, he will be armed with a knife. If she did not attempt to shoot him, he will be armed with David's gun. Chloe may or may not be armed during this sequence. If Max attempted to shoot Frank before, Chloe will be armed with David's gun. If she didn't stop Warren from beating up Nathan, Chloe will be armed with Nathan's gun. If Max has done neither of the above, Chloe will not be armed. Chloe may also not be armed if Max tells her to get rid of her gun prior to the confrontation. Frank will also be easier to deal with if Max chose to allow Chloe to steal the $5,000 from Principal Wells' office and pay off Frank with it. There are three possible permanent outcomes of this event: # Frank and Pompidou both die after being shot and killed by Chloe. Max and Chloe steal his account book and key from his dead body. # Frank is wounded after being either stabbed or shot in the knee by Chloe. He begrudgingly agrees to give Max and Chloe the account book and key. # The situation is handled well and no one gets hurt. Frank agrees to give you the account book and key and becomes an ally. In order to get option 1, Pompidou has to attack after feeling like Frank is being threatened and Chloe has to be armed. Max has to say something to upset Frank, which escalates the situation and causes Pompidou to attack. Option 2 occurs if Max says something to anger Frank and escalates the situation, but only after she asks Frank to close the door to his RV, preventing Pompidou from attacking. Option 2 will always occur if Max allowed for Pompidou to be hit by a car in Episode Three as he will not be able to come out, meaning that Frank cannot be killed, but that the situation cannot be negotiated peacefully either. Getting Option 3 requires Max to not say anything that could possibly anger Frank (the player is allowed one mistake if Frank was paid off). She cannot insult him nor can she implicate herself when it comes to breaking into his RV through mentioning things such as Pompidou's name or Rachel's letter. This section may require a bit of trial and error by the player if they wish to get Option 3. Spirit Animal and Symbolism Colour Symbolism Frank is heavily associated with the colour red. His red shirt symbolises aggression, tragic circumstances and anger. The black and white colours on his jacket could also be associated with death. Whether that means he is in part responsible for someone dying, or whether he comes close to death because of drugs (or Max nearly shooting him), there is no firm evidence about the true meaning of the colours. Spirit Animal Frank's spirit animal is probably a dog.http://www.shamanicjourney.com/dog-power-animal-symbol-of-loyalty-friendship-unconditional-love With his furry companion close by, he exhibits many dog-like traits in himself. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about; he keeps Pompidou after rescuing him from the dog-fights, and takes good care of him. He also speaks affectionately of Rachel Amber, and is truly saddened by her disappearance. Frank wishes to branch out from his drug business, as evident from the business manual in his RV; this fits in with the resourcefulness and willing-to-learn attitude of those who have dogs as their spirit animal. Relationships Friends * Chloe Price - Romantic * Rachel Amber - Clients * Nathan Prescott - * Trivia * Frank's RV has the number plate "BRKBD", a reference to the television show Breaking Bad, in which drug dealer Walter and his accomplice Jesse cook Crystal Meth in an RV. * His last name "Bowers" may have been a reference to Stephen King's IT where the leader of the bullies is named Henry Bowers. References Category:Male Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Determinant Category:Minor Characters